peckopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
The gods play an important role in life in Laliratu, and especially with the Pecks. Each God has certain characteristics that are generally attributed to them, as well as a simple symbol. Also, in order to become a Speck of a particular god, a Peck must give back to the Gods a certain amount of seeds, and this number depends on the God a Speck wants to worship. The First Three Fate - God of Fate Fate is a harsh God, that always wants things to continue the way they always have. He does not believe in exceptions, and as the eldest God, things almost always go the way he wants them to go. There are no Specks for this god, because he is one of the first three. Luck - Goddess of Luck Luck is somewhat gentler than her husband Fate, but she usually doesn't meddle overmuch in his affairs. She is sometimes sad and sometimes happy, and her most known trait is the fact that she can never hold on to a single opinion for very long. As one of the first three, she has no Specks. Tosai - God of Life and Death Tosai is a quiet God, but he is also the most important one. He is the creator of the Gods (see Lom a Kri), and he also has great power over the life and death of all living creatures, from smart Mors, to evil A Kordaki, and down to the lowliest flying hedgehog. When he speaks, which is seldom, it is in a monotonic voice, and his face is always expressionless. He is never seen without his legendary weapon, the one that was made by his father, and that can change into whatever he wishes. He wears a cloak half white, half black. On the white side stands a bird black as midnight, and on the black side a bird white as snow. Now, he rules the realms of the dead, but it is said that one day he will also rule the lands of the living. The son of Fate and Luck, he is one of the first three, and therefore has no Specks. The Elemental Gods Anteth - Goddess of Fire Anteth is the quickest of the elemental Gods, quick to anger, but also to laughter. She lives in the moment, and if any come to her for aid, she supplies a quick solution that works very well today, but who knows what will happen tomorrow? She is dangerous in anger, and also brave, in her way, which usually involves simply not understanding the danger. In order to be a Speck of Anteth, a Peck must sacrifice 4 seeds. Oldorow - God of Water Oldorow is the exact opposite of his sister Anteth. He is as calm as a quiet forest pool, and seldom talks, though when he does, words of wisdom escape his mouth. When change is needed, he acts slowly, doing little, but setting in motion things that will come to full glory only after many years. His wrath is a thing to be feared, for all life needs water, but it is a thing seldom awakened in him. A Peck must sacrifice 4 seeds to become a Speck of Oldorow. Turmondow - God of Plants Belt - God of Air Belt is a God that symbolizes freedom. He is seldom found in his home in A Mont ni a Pyto, for he prefers to roam the vast sky of his domain. He prefers to be alone, with only the birds for company, and living among others that are bound to the ground wearies him. 4 seeds must be given to worship Belt. Hetass - Goddess of Earth Belock - Goddess of Rock and Stone Belock has a very sharp sense of right and wrong. She is steady in her opinions, and sometimes creates huge landslides in frustration when the other Gods don't listen to her. A Peck must give 4 seeds in order to worship Belock. All the Rest Aldest - God of Knowledge Aldest is a powerful God, as can be seen in his upright stature and knowing voice. However, he still tries to learn as much as possible from every event, no matter how small and "insignificant". He also tends to travel much about the mortals of the world, and this has made him by far the wisest of the gods when dealing with matters concerning the sentient races on Laliratu. Early on, he discovered the Mor's obsession for knowledge, very like his own, and approved of it greatly. He became very fond of this tall, slender, race, and eventually came to live among them, willingly answering questions for them that they should never have figured out alone. The other Gods did not like this, for they were afraid that the unusually careless Aldest would give away secrets concerning the future of the world as the Gods planned it, and that is a thing no mortal can know. Aldest was called back to A Mont, and forbidden to give away his knowledge, but the Mors were upset, and finally he persuaded the Gods to allow him one question per year, asked on a specific date, so long as the question did not concern the Gods, and the beginning or ending of time. To this day, the Mors are the smartest race in Laliratu, for they remember what Aldest said to them in his brief stay among them, and still they choose every year, after a great festival, a question for the only God that they worship. In order to become a Speck of Aldest, 8 seeds must be given. Teighnol - Goddess of Magic Teighnol is a very optimistic Goddess, with strong powers. Among other things, she has the power to prevent another being from useing magic, however, she seldom uses her magic this way, for she believes that everyone eventually uses their powers to do good. She is also among the few of the Gods that have dealings with A Kordaki. Most of the Gods don't like the way they take lives so easily, but Teighnol often wanders around their villages, trying to find a good reason for their bloodshed that she knows must be there. The other Gods shake their heads at her endless earch for honesty and peace, but A Latoni are greatful, for sometimes she does succeed in convincing the dark folk that there are ways other than war. 8 seeds must be given to become a Speck of Teighnol. Burtlore - God of Chaos Phin - God of Nature Endar - God of Storms and War Endar is a rather peaceful God, whose "job" is to keep war as fair and balanced as possible. He believes that only those who believe in the purpose of the war, and willingly take it's risks, should be harmed. He cannot directly effect events, but many times his Specks, known for their red eyes, will go about a village putting magical shields infront of the homes of the innocent. He sees that killing is a good way to settle quarrels between towns, but only if there is a real problem, and not just a cold need for blood. If he sees that one side of a battle kills for no reason, he will protect the innocents, but might let their enemy use unfair tactics. One day, Endar saw a Kordak killing his neighbor, simply because he was bored, using the element of surprise, which he looked upon as unfair in the extreme. A great rage arose in him, and he placed a heavy stormcloud over the A Kordaki's forest. Usually he uses these storms to delay an army, or to ruin a supply of weapons with the rain, thus making sure that no one has an advantage over the other. His Specks eyes' turn red after giving 7 seeds. Wail - God of The Element Nelden - Goddess of Art Nelden is seldom sad, so long as their are places, however small, where beauty lives on in the world. She loves perfection, and long ago, when she realized her left hand was not as skilled as her right, she changed herself so as to have two right hands. She is very creative, and holds works of art more precious than the lives of those who made them. She is known to contradict the other Gods quite alot, for many times they choose to ruin a place in order to save it's inhabitants, and always comes up with an idea that will hurt many, but will keep her precious art pieces intact. Many Pecks go to her to ask for creative solutions for their small everyday problems, and they bring with them small pieces of artwork to prove themselves worthy of her guidance. Her Specks, (which pay with 6 seeds), collect these gifts and use them to adorn her temple. Lilia - Goddess of Love and Beauty Lilia watches over all couples, from the lowly young Peck who fell on love with his neighbor, to the great king (?) of A Latoni and his queen. She helps married women forget the shortcominhs of their husbands, and sees to it that young folk who are ment to be together meet. Many times, when a mortal pleases one of the Gods, Lilia will send a Speck (who pay 6 seeds for the honour) to lead him to his true love. Every man sees Lilia differently, but she is always the perfect woman for that man (many times they see her as their lover). The woman usually see her as a girl they love, either a daughter or a sister. Before a wedding , the groom and the bride pray to Lilia for a happy marriage.